Long Journey of Love
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: Set 4 years after Naru went back to England. Mai, who's now 20 years old young woman, was told by her father's friend/lawyer that her mother has left her a letter before she died. What's in that letter? Just when she finally find another love, her world once again fallen apart, and the one that have to put back the pieces is none other than the Great Narcissist himself. R
1. Birthday

Me: Hi minna-san!

Naru: You stupid. You wrote a new story when you haven't finish the old one?

Me: Sorry. But this story just keep appearing in my mind, telling me to post them. I can't refuse right?

Naru: *scoffed*

Mai: Naru! Don't be rude! Sorry Chrissie-chan.

Me: It's okay Mai. I've been a bad writer lately, I didn't update my story regularly and yet I post a new story. *started to cry*

Mai: That's okay Chrissie-chan. The reader will like it, I'm sure.

Me: Really? *sniff sniff*

Mai: Yeah. Now stop crying.

Me: Okay.

Mai: Well then dear reader, if you allow Chrissie-chan to continue this story, please tell her by reviewing okay? oh, and Chrissie-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt, that's obvious. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Birthday**

On the hot weather of summer, a young woman, with waist length brown hair and petite figure, was running along the sidewalk, murmuring curses about slow taxi and crowded road. She wears a knee length white summer dress. It was a simple yet very cute outfit which earns her stares from male population who passed her by. After running for awhile, she finally stops in front of a fancy looking restaurant and briskly entering the front door.

"Excuse me Miss, Do you have any reservation?" a male greeter suddenly appears from her side.

Even if he asks politely, she understands what he meant. His smile could be interpret like this 'I doubt someone like you could afford eating at such place like this, so you better leave immediately'. She already got used with reaction like this though, so she just flashed him one of her most stunning-yet-cold smile and said,

"Yes, I'm Taniyama. I'm here under reservation of Takigawa. Does he and the other guests here yet?"

The man bowed and smiled again -this time with respect- at her.

"Ah yes, Taniyama-san! Takigawa-sama has arrived along with the other guests. Please allow me to show you the way" He bowed again and gesturing at her to follow him.

Mai just nodded and trailed obediently behind him. He led her toward another room inside the restaurant. It was the private area which usually reserved for VIP guests. He opened the door for her, and after announcing her arrival, bowed again and leave.

Before she could greet them properly, someone suddenly held her in bone-crashing hug, make her choking from lack of air.

"Bo.. Bou-san ... Can't breathe..." she said.

A loud 'thwack' sound could be heard, followed shortly by pained moan from a certain male who immediately let her go and clutched his sore head.

"Ayako you old witch! Stop hitting my head with your hard-like-log purse!" and the said purse once again met his head.

"How dare you call me old! You're the one who's old, you duck-head! Are you trying to suffocate Mai to death?" the red hair woman yelled at the man.

"There, there, please stop it Ayako-san, Takigawa-san. Don't we need to say something to Mai-san?" John, always the pacifier, decided to step in and end their argument before it even started.

"Riight ... How could you two get all lovey-dovey here in front of us ... please do that later when you're all alone in your room" Yasu said playfully.

"What! Stop saying things like that Yasu!" Both Ayako and Bou-san shouted at Yasu who just ignored them and turned toward Mai.

"Sooo ... Happy Birthday Mai-chan! 20 eh? Since you're officially on a legal age now, when do we start the wedding preparation?" Yasu said while giving her a hug and peck on her cheek.

Mai just laughed and hit him playfully. In these past 4 years, Yasu has been one of her closest friend, and rapidly become a sneaky big brother for her. Along with his girlfriend-slash-her-other-best-friend Michiru, both of them practically lighten up her life.

"I think you said those words to the wrong girl Yasu. Be grateful that I love you too much to not say this to your girlfriend, or you'll be strangled to death by the time I finish my words" she said teasingly.

"Aww ... you wouldn't do that to your awesome nii-san right? Besides, I did that for practice" Yasu said, grinning widely at her.

"Practice? So you're really going to propose to Michiru-chan?" Mai said, practically shouting in excitement.

"Yup. I told you I'm going to propose after she graduate. It'll be next month right?"

"YES! Oh my god, I can't believe it, my brother-like-best-friend and my sister-like-best-friend is gonna get married..."

"We're not going to marry that fast Mai-chan. We're getting engaged first, and wait for another year or two before get married. I don't want to rush something like this you know" Yasu said, calming the now-bouncing-from-happiness girl.

"Oi, you said that as if she's going to say yes Shounen. What if she refuse?" Bou-san said teasing the young man beside him.

"You actually got a point there Bou-san. But we should think positive right?" Yasu said and smiled widely at him.

"No way Bou-san. They ain't going out for 3 years and a half for nothing. They do love each other deeply, like you and Ayako" Mai playfully told her father-like figure.

The said man and woman blushed at her remarks.

"Mai ..." Ayako said warningly.

Mai flashed her mother-like figure with her most innocent smile, while Yasu laughed and pat Bou-san's back.

"That's right Bou-san. You two did come a long way before making the decision to get married. Tell me, did she reject you when you propose?"

"Wha.. of course not! She accepts right away!" Bou-san yelled, blushing from embarrassment.

"Is it true Ayako? You accept right away?" Masako who's been quite all this time suddenly asked.

"Why we have this conversation in the first place? I won't answer that!" The red hair miko yelled and huffed.

"So she did accept right away" Masako whispered to Mai who laughed at her comment.

Masako smiled at her then giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Mai. I'm glad that you're here with us, safe and sound, despite the crazy attacks that you've received all along this time" Masako said playfully.

Mai laughed heartily and hug Masako back, while John patted her head.

"Happy birthday Mai-chan, God may bless you with health and happiness" He said.

John was already leave priesthood two years ago. He was dating Masako now, who's already get over Naru after she found out the whole 'you don't love me but my dead twin brother' crap that he said when Mai confessed to him. At that time, Masako said Naru was really stupid for thinking something like that, and Mai deserves someone better than a guy who had inferior complex toward his own (dead) twin brother.

Ayako who's done with the whole blushing thing said,

"You forgot something John. You should say it like this; God may bless you with health, happiness and a good boyfriend" she said teasingly.

"Mou .. Ayako!" Mai blushing at her remarks, while Ayako just laughed at her.

"NOOO! My Jou-chan is still too young to be in such a relationship! I won't let those indecent boys come anywhere near her!" Bou-san cried.

"You're the one who's indecent old man" Ayako said.

Mai laughed hearing their bickering and hugged them both. They hugged her back while happily saying,

"Happy birthday Mai ..."

After done with the hugging and teasing, the lead Mai to the table where they put a big birthday cake with 20 candles. They told her to blow the candle and make a wish. Mai closed her eyes, said her wish and blew the candles while the others clapping their hands.

"What did you wish Mai-chan? Are you asking for a boyfriend with hot look, thick wallet, and good brain?" Yasu said teasingly.

Mai rolled her eyes and said,

"Duh, Yasu, you just need to add 'Narcissist and Tea Addict', then that boyfriend-figure of yours will turn into Naru" Mai said playfully.

After 4 long years, she finally able to let Naru go from her heart. She accepts the fact that they weren't meant to be, and that Naru won't come back, at least for her. So now, she could casually talk about their old times with SPR without breaking into tears, and actually laughed when they talk about the stupidity she'd done when she's with Naru. They even joke about Naru and his narcissistic attitude.

"What? So you actually ask for him?" Yasu said again.

"Ugh, no thanks. I can't receive anymore insult about my-lack-of-brain-and-carelessness from him. I'll probably explode from fury while he just stood there, looking all great and mighty" she said, and laughed at her own imagination along with the others.

"Hahaha ... that's probably right. But I think he can't insult you with such a thing anymore. After all, you're able to graduate university faster than other students at your age, even if it's not as fast as the narcissist. And now you're going to open your own tea shop. I bet he'll be speechless once he sees you again" Bou-san said.

"My own tea shop?" Mai said confusedly at him.

Ayako glared at her husband with the 'you-stupid-old-man-why-can't-you-watch-your-mouth' look, when Bou-san just laughed nervously.

"Ayako? What did he mean?" Mai asked again, getting more curious after seeing the glare.

Ayako just sighed and murmured 'stupid old man' and then smiled widely at her.

"Well, actually, me and Mr. Rock star there was talking about his new-found fortune and think about how he should spend it. We already done with re-decorating the house and the little guy already had so much toys that wouldn't last for a lifetime, so we decided to use it for something else. And then we got an idea, why don't we invest it into some profitable business?" she explain with her don't-you-dare-asking-more-question attitude.

"That's right Jou-chan. I remember you once said that you dreamed owning a tea shop, and knowing your ability of making great tea, which even the narcissist admitted that it's good, we decided to open a tea shop for your surprise birthday present" Bou-san said and smiled warmly at her.

"But.. How could I.. Oh Bou-san.." She burst into tears and threw herself at her father-and-mother-like figures, lost for words at their kindness.

"Don't you dare refuse Jou-chan. We already rent a place for the tea shop, It'll be a waste if we cancel it" Bou-san said.

"But *sniff* you shouldn't *sniff* waste your money *sniff* on me" She said trying to stop her tears.

"Nonsense. I don't want to brag, but that old man got plenty of it and I rather him spend those money on you than buying those weird outfits" Ayako huffed condescendingly.

"HEY! Those outfits were for my performance! You can't possible expect a Rock star to go on stage with white shirt, black slacks, tie and polished shoes like some fancy office worker! We're supposed to look hot and wild!" Bou-san yelled.

"Yes, you do look like a Wild man the last time we watch your performance Bou-san" Masako said slyly.

"You mean he look like Tarzan!" Yasu shouted and laughed heartily, earned him a smack on his head from Bou-san.

Mai can't stop herself from laughing. She wiped away her tears, and once again hugged Ayako and Bou-san.

"Thank you so much, both of you. I can't imagine how my life without any of you. Thank you so much" Mai said and bowed. Her voice still sounds slightly hoarse from the cry.

John, Ayako and Masako smiled warmly at her, Yasu patted her head and Bou-san hugged her again, but not as hard as before.

"You're welcome Jou-chan. We can't imagine our lives without you too. Now, enough with all these sappy talks. Let's eat kay? I'm really hungry" Bou-san said, rubbing his stomach.

They all laughed and took seats at the table, ready to dig on the delicious looking food. Mai watch her friends, her family, who's been supporting her all along these times.

"Thank you so much everyone..." she whispered, and then joined the others in cheers and laughter.

* * *

"Uwaah, I'm beat..." Mai said, throw herself on her bed, too tired to take a bath.

She lay her back on the bed, watching the phosphor-covered-star shaped-stickers on her ceiling (Yasu and Michiru insist to put them there when they barged in and started to redecorate her room, they said it was to lit up her mood before her first day of university life), thinking about the gathering with her family today.

I'm so glad that I have them. Otherwise, I don't know how I would survive, she thought, a small smile appear on her face.

Suddenly, she heard her cell phone rang. She doesn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi... is this Taniyama Mai-chan's number?" a man's voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Yes, who's this?" she said, the man's voice is somewhat familiar, but she can't remember who.

"Ah, this is Miyagawa Ken" the man said.

"Ken Oji-san! How are you? It's been a long time Oji-san" Mai said happily. Miyagawa-san was her father and mother's friend, he used to come to hang out with her father at their house and bring sweets for little Mai.

The man chuckled lightly hearing the girl's voice.

"I'm fine Mai-chan. How are you Mai-chan? Did you get sick? Are you eating properly?" Miyagawa-san asked.

"Of course Oji-san. You don't have to worry about that. There are people who would scold me if I don't eat properly or got sick" Mai answered.

"That's good. I'm glad you live well. Anyway, happy birthday Mai-chan. I'm sorry I can't see you today to give you your present. How about we meet tomorrow? We haven't seen each other for awhile, and I got something to tell you" he said again.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do tomorrow"

"Good, then I'll see you at the restaurant named Suiren. Do you know that place?"

"Ahh, I know that place. It's in Shibuya right? I went there this afternoon".

"Haha, didn't know that you like to go eating in fancy restaurant Mai-chan. Or perhaps, you went there with your boyfriend?"

"Mou.. Oji-san, you still love to tease me like before.." Mai said, pouting at her uncle-like figure remark.

"So you do went there with your boyfriend?" He suddenly sounded serious.

"No! I went there with my friends. They want to celebrate my birthday party. I don't even have a boyfriend" Mai told him.

"Oh.. well, if that's the case then I better let you rest right now. See you tomorrow Mai-chan".

They ended their conversation. Mai stood up, and walk toward the bathroom. Even if she's tired, she didn't want to sleep with all the sweat on her body.

_I wonder what Ken Oji-san want to say. Oh well, there's no need to over think about it now. He'll tell me tomorrow._

She then stepped under the shower, relaxing at the feeling of warm water dropped on her body.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, how was that? Good? Bad? Awful? Should I continue or not?

Please share your opinion about this :D


	2. One of Her Days

Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank you so much all for your reviews, they really made my day! (I mean, seriously, 13 reviews for one chapter? You guys rock! I want to give you all a chibi Naru for a gift, but too bad I don't own them. I could only give you my deepest gratitude for your effort). I hope this chapter will be as appealing for you as the previous one (ugh, lower your expectation please? I'm not that good, seriously. but I'll try my best :D)

Oh well, enough with my blabbering. Here's chapter two, enjoy your reading and don't forget to review!

**P.S.** Sorry I cannot reply to your reviews for awhile, my internet connection is kinda limited for now ...

* * *

**Chapter 2 : One of Her Days**

Normal POV

(Mai's Apartment)

"Wake up Mai-chan ... wake up Mai-chan ... wake up or I'll send Naru in to join you in bed!"

Mai groaned upon hearing Yasu's cheerful voice on her new alarm clock (he gave her the alarm clock as a birthday present). She slowly inched toward her desk and turn off the alarm.

"Damn Yasu, I should've known that you wouldn't give something normal as a present" she mumbled to herself.

She force herself to stay awake and then drag her lazy feet into the bathroom. After taking a nice warm bath, she sat in front of her dressing table (that's what Michiru said, but actually, it was just a small end table with mirror hanging on the wall) and started to dried her damp hair. When she about to get dress, she heard her cellphone rang. She looked at the display and saw Yasu's name on it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayou Mai-chan! How's my present? Do you like it? You haven't destroy it yet, right?" Yasu cheerful (loud) voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Don't worry it's still in one piece, at least for now. Seriously Yasu, sending Naru to join me in bed? Like hell you could do that, he'd destroy you with his so called 'death glare' before you could even say a thing!" she said teasingly.

"Aah ... but you do remember that I'm quite immune to his glares right? Maybe I could just tie him up and throw him onto your bed" Yasu said; joking like usual.

Mai giggled at the image of the tied up Naru being thrown onto bed; specifically her bed. She could practically see the destruction that will come after.

"As hilarious as it would be, I think I'll pass that offer Yasu. I don't want to risk my apartment get destroyed. You know he has crazy PK" she said; still giggling.

"You're right. I think it won't be just your apartment that get destroyed; he might tear down the entire apartment building to make sure no one witnessing the moment, including you and me" he said and laughed at his own joke.

Mai can't hold back her laugh anymore. What Yasu said was completely true; that Narcissist would probably go on rampage if that happen. He wouldn't let anyone caught him dead in that kind of situation. After all, it might be a huge blow to his ego.

"Just kidding, he will probably kick my ass if he find out I'm plotting something like that" he said.

"Kick your ass? Geez, Yasu, Naru doesn't kick asses; he glares at anyone who dare to piss him off right to their very souls. If that happen to you, I'll make sure John bless your remains; or you might get thrown into the face of Hades for pissing off his beloved little devil" Mai said playfully.

Both of them laughed at her comments. The whole thing was getting more hilarious; thank God the Narcissist isn't here anymore or Yasu might really tempted to go on with his crazy plan just to test their theory of 'Naru's Reaction'.

"Haha, that is completely true Mai-chan. Oh well, anyway, I just want to pass a message from Michiru. She told me to say sorry for not coming yesterday and ask you whether you want to join us for lunch this afternoon" he said after they both calmed down.

"Haha, just tell her don't worry about it. Oh, and I can't go with you guys today, I had an appointment with my uncle" she said.

"Uncle? I thought you don't have any relatives around here" Yasu asked.

"Umm, he's not my real uncle actually. He is my father best friend. It seems that he's been away to Europe for quite some time and just got back recently" she explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, it can't be help I guess. It's not everyday you could meet an old acquaintance right? I guess it will be only me and Michiru. Ooh ... I wonder what could happen ..." Yasu said dreamily.

"Yasu, don't you dare do anything funny to her" Mai said half joking (half serious) to him.

"Nah, don't worry. She'll probably drowned me in the lake if I dare to do more than a kiss" Yasu said jokingly.

"Yeah. So you better watch your-own-mischievous-self Yasu. Well then, I think I better get dressed now or I'll be late. John asked me to help him with the children yesterday, he said that they'll go for a trip to the park this morning" she said.

"Oh. Okay ... I guess I shouldn't bother you any longer. Say hi to John for me 'kay?"

"Will do. Tell Michiru-chan I'm sorry I can't join you today".

"Okay. Have fun Mai-chan! See you!" Yasu said and then hung up.

Mai chuckled at his brother-like-friend's antics.

-_Yasu never changes_- she thought amusedly.

Her chuckle then turned into a sad smile when she remembered what Yasu said. Even after four years, she still feel a wrench in her gut whenever someone mention 'drowned' and 'lake' in the same line. She might have got over her feelings for Naru, but she still couldn't get over the fact that Gene died in such a horrible incident. The older Davis Twin was really important to her (even if she didn't have romantic feelings for him as what the Narcissist claimed); his existence in her dream realm was one of the things that keep her from being an insomniac, or worse, having mental disorder. She felt really bad for not properly say goodbye to him. She didn't even know that it was him until Naru told her, and when she finally knows, Gene has gone; along with the post-cognitive dreams she occasionally had. Maybe, his existence was what triggered the psychic power in her to wake, and his absence has put it back in dormant state.

-_Sometimes I wish I could see him again. I know it was a selfish wish; I should be happy that he already moved on. But I just can't help myself from missing the comfort he gave me whenever he's around; It feels like having another big brother taking care of you. Even if I didn't know at that time, I still could feel the difference between him and Naru. His presence always soothe me; unlike Naru's whose always make my heart beats like crazy. I always wonder how will it be if he didn't die; if he never showed up in my dreams; if we met in a more normal way. But if he did, then I would never be able to meet Naru. And if I never met Naru, then I would never be the way I am right now_-

"Mou ... why do I have such complicated love life? Maybe Ayako is right; I should've ask for a boyfriend in my birthday wish. A normal boyfriend without psychic power or super brain; and absolutely no 'holier-than-thou' attitude" she said to herself.

She let out a long sigh and proceed to get dressed. She's been deep in thoughts for almost half an hour; John must've arrive at the church already. She chose a pastel blue sleeveless button up shirt, white cardigan, and blue sky skirt with white flower pattern. The clothes were comfortable for a stroll in the park, but still appropriate enough for her lunch with Miyagawa-san later. She put on a white hairband with blue stripes on her head; pick and wear a blue jeans flat shoes, grab her baby blue handbag **(A/N: I know, I know. everything she wears was a combination between white and blue; but that's mostly caused by her thoughts earlier. You know the concept of 'feeling blue' thingy, right? I just feel like to add up the feelings, tehee ;p)** then proceed to go out after checking the stove, water, electricity, and locking the door. The weather wasn't as hot as yesterday since it's only seven thirty in the morning; so she choose to walk to the church (it isn't far from her apartment) while humming softly.

* * *

(The Church)

After walking for around twenty minutes, Mai finally arrived at the church (it was the church from the case with Kenji and Father Toujo). She proceed to enter the church ground and head to the children's dorm. Just like what she thought, John was already there; sitting on a chair with the children crowding around him.

"John ... sorry I'm late" Mai said apologetically.

John was about to answer when suddenly a little boy clung himself onto Mai's legs; followed closely by another boy with a same look.

"MAI-CHAN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" one of them (the one who clung to Mai) shouted happily.

Mai laughed and get down on her knees; hugging the two small hurricane-of-a-child. The five years old boys had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. they are identical twins but have different personalities; just like Naru and Gene but minus the psychic power. The older one was Kou; he was calm and quiet, but the other children adore him so much because he's really kind and never hesitate to help anyone who needs help. The younger one was Shou; he's a bubbly energetic child who loves to tease his friends, but he's also good at cheer up people around him. Both twins was brought to the church three years ago by a police officer. The officer said that the twins parents died in a horrible accident and they have no one to take care of them. Mai was helping Father Toujo at that time when they arrived because John was away to Australia to deal with the issues of him leaving the priesthood.

"Huumm ... Mai-chan you look pretty today! How about you have lunch together with me later?" Shou said.

Shou really loves to flirt with Mai. Yasu always tease her about that, saying that Mai has make the child into an Oedipus-complex. Even Mai sometimes worry about that, but John and Father Toujo said it will be fine; that the thing was just a little kid fascination and it will go away once he reach certain age. This revelation gave Mai a rather bitter-sweet feeling; she's glad he wouldn't grow up with weird traits but she also sad somehow thinking that they couldn't stay like that forever. Father Toujo said that those kind of feelings was quite common among parents or -in Mai's case- big sisters. When Mai told Ayako about that, she started to tease her too; saying that maybe Mai was quite ready to be a parent herself (Bou-san could only stare in horror upon hearing Ayako's comment; he said that Mai is too young to be in a relationship, let alone to get married. When Yasu point out the fact that she can be a parent without getting married, Bou-san was beyond livid and practically chase him down the street).

"Shou, Mai-chan always looks pretty. Oh, Mai-chan, happy birthday! Here, we made something for you" Kou said and took out something that he's been hiding behind his back and hand it to his brother.

"Uh huh, but she looks prettier today Kou. Oh, right, I almost forgot. Happy birthday Mai-chan! This is a birthday present from me and Kou!" Shou said and give the present to Mai.

Mai opened the wrapping and find a book made from colorful papers; decorated with pictures of flowers, bunnies, teddy bears and ribbons here and there.

"Do you like it? John Nii-chan said it's called a scrap-book, you could put on photos in there" Shou said while eyeing her warily; he's afraid that Mai doesn't like the present.

Mai almost broke down in happy tears; but she held back and smile widely instead.

"Kou-kun, Shou-kun, I love it so much! I will absolutely use this to keep my precious photos. Thank you so much both of you ..." she said and peck the twins on their cheeks.

Shou squealed happily while Kou smiled warmly at her; both of them hugged her once again before dashed toward the other children. Mai laughed at their childish behavior (which is normal; they're children after all) and then put the scrap book into her hand bag. She turn her attention back to John who's now standing by her side.

"Thanks for helping them John. This is really a great birthday present" she said gratefully to him.

John just give her a warm smile and patted her head slightly.

"You're very welcome Mai-chan. I'm glad you like it; the twins put a lot of efforts to make that. Anyway, have you eat already? I brought sandwiches from Masako if you want" he said.

"Oh? Masako came here?"

"No, she stopped by at my house this morning and dropped the sandwiches while continuously saying sorry that she couldn't help me with the children today. She brought quite a lot of it and tell me that you will probably coming late without having your breakfast" John said and chuckled softly at the mentioned of his girlfriend.

"That Masako ... but she's right though; I haven't had breakfast this morning. I think I'll take some then" Mai said; scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Be my guest Mai-chan. Oh, by the way, do you have any idea for what should we do today? I already thought some games to play with the children, but maybe you have something else?"

"Hmm ... let me think. How about singing together like we do in Sunday school? I could play the guitar!" she said.

"Nice idea. remind me to get the guitar from Father Toujo okay?" John said.

"Right-O Mate!" Mai said cheerfully.

John laughed again at his sister-like-friend antics and then lead her to the dining room where he put the sandwiches earlier.

* * *

(The Park)

After done with the stroll and played lot of games, Mai, John and the children finally settled down on the ground; sitting under a big tree at the park. John already bring out the guitar he put in his car trunk earlier and gave it to Mai to play. They sang some Sunday school songs together (John has teach her the songs before); the older children clapping their hand while some of the younger children dance along with the music. Mai once again thank all the Kami's in heaven (even if she often involved in lot of christian activities with John, she still stick with her Shinto upbringing; She always thinks that differences didn't have to be an obstacle to bring happiness to each other) for the life they've given to her; a life which filled with happiness and love. She prays everyday for these happiness to lasts forever; if possible.

"Nee .. Mai-chan, sing us a song!" Shou suddenly said.

The other children following his lead and started asking her to sing a song too; they even put on a cute puppy eyes; which made their pleads hard to resist.

"Fine fine ... What song do you want me to sing?" she said.

"Anything you want Mai-chan; we love to hear you sing. It sounds like an angel's" Kou said calmly.

Mai laughed softly at his answer; that boy sure know how to flatter a girl. But he's a little bit different than Shou; he always says those thing so casually. If Yasu was there, he probably gonna say that Kou will grown up into a natural ladies man, without effort to do so.

"Okay ... Hnn ... what should I sing then ... Ah, I know. But I would like John to sing with me if he knows the song" she said and looked toward John.

"What song?" John asked.

"It's Edelweiss; from 'The Sound Of Music' movie. Do you know that song?"

"Ah. I know that. It's the Von Trapp Family song right?" he said.

"Yes. Then shall we start?" Mai said.

"Whenever you're ready" John said and smile at her.

Mai started playing the intro; and her own voice follow the music.

**(A/N: bold - **Mai**; **_italic** - **_John; _**bold italic**_ - together_**)**_

-oo0oo-**_  
_**

**Edelweiss ... Edelweiss ...**  
**Every morning you greet me ...**

-oo0oo-******_  
_**

_Small and white, clean and bright ..._  
_You look happy to meet me ..._

-oo0oo-_****__  
_

**Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow ...**  
**Bloom and grow ... forever ...**

-oo0oo-******_  
_**

_**Edelweiss ... Edelweiss ... Bless my homeland forever ...**_

-oo0oo-_********__  
_

The others are clapping loudly when they finished with the song. Both sang beautifully; even if most of the children didn't understand what the song means (they sang in English), they enjoy their singing very much.

"You sang beautifully like usual Mai-chan" John complimented her.

"Same goes for you John" she said and smiled widely.

John smiled back at her then look at his watch.

"Ow, it's almost lunch. Time sure fly so fast. I guess we should call it a day everyone" John said and stood up; he started to lead the children back to the church.

"Are you joining us for lunch Mai-chan?" John asked her.

"Sorry John, I have appointment with my uncle today"

"Uncle?"

"My father's friend"

"Oh. Well then I hope you'll enjoy your lunch Mai-chan. And thanks for the help" he said.

"Anytime John. Oh, and give Masako my thanks for the sandwich"

"Will do. See you around Mate!" John waved his hand and proceed to lead the children to the opposite way.

Mai waved back and wait until they disappear from her sight then walked to the opposite direction. The sun was up high and the weather started to get hotter, so she decided to take a cab to the restaurant (she didn't want to appear all disheveled in front of her uncle).

-_Hmm ... I hope the road won't be as crowded as yesterday or I might get late again_- she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure clad in black was watching her from behind the trees.


	3. Present from Mom

Me: Whoops .. I'm back everyone!

Naru: That was fast.

Me: I'm in a good mood to write, tehee.

Naru: let's just hope that your writings will be as good as your mood.

Me: what the hell was that mean?

Naru: *shrugged and walk away*

Me: Damn narcissist, how could he ignore me like that? *stand up and started chasing Naru*

Mai: please just ignore those two idiots and enjoy your reading. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Please don't forget to review, and remember, Chrissie-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Present from Mom**

(Normal POV)

After engaged in a forty minutes drive and chit-chat with the cab driver, Mai finally arrived at the restaurant. She's a little bit late though; but it's only ten minutes past the appointed time (she hope her uncle will understand that). She entered the restaurant and was greeted by the same greeter as yesterday.

"Ah, Taniyama-san, welcome! Are you having lunch here again today?" He said kindly.

"Ah yes. I wonder if Miyagawa-san has arrived?"

The greeter smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, Miyagawa-sama has arrived ten minutes ago. Would you like me to show you the table?"

Mai just nodded and follow obediently behind the man who once again lead her to a VIP area.

-_Aah ... I remember that Ken Oji-san is quite a famous lawyer. Maybe that's why he prefer to have lunch in private_- she thought.

The greeter stopped in front of a door and opened it for her; bowing slightly then leave. Mai entered the room and saw a middle-aged man sitting in front of the Japanese-style dining table **(A/N: the short legged table; I don't know what they called it, haha)**. The man wore dark grey formal attire; but he already took off his coat and put it on the tatami-mat-floor beside him. His black hair adorned by grey hair here and there; showing that he's getting quite much older since the last time she met him.

"Ken Oji-san, sorry I'm late!" Mai said apologetically.

The man just laughed and get up from his seat. He approach her then give her a friendly-parental hug; which Mai gladly returned.

"No worries Mai-chan. Oh well, you sure grow up into a fine young lady eh? You look exactly like your mother, except for the eyes maybe" he said.

"Really? Was that your way of saying I'm pretty Oji-san?" Mai said playfully.

Miyagawa-san laughed at her question.

"Yes yes, you are indeed beautiful Mai-chan. How come you didn't have a boyfriend? Those kids must be blind if they didn't try to sweep you off your feet" he said teasingly.

"Mou Oji-san ... You still like teasing me, don't you? And of course, many has tried but to no avail nonetheless. I'm hard to get" she said jokingly.

-_Well Oji-san, the truth is, there was one person who, like you said, manage to 'sweep me off my feet'. But he was too blinded by his inferiority toward his brother to see my love for him_- she thought rather grimly.

"Hahahaha ... that's my Mai-chan for you! Ah, come on, sit! The dish will come soon" Miyagawa-san said and gesture her to take a seat in front of him.

Mai nodded and follow her uncle lead to the table. Once they settled on their own seats, they started to exchange information about their recent life.

"So, how's your study Mai-chan? I heard you already graduated from Todai last year?" Miyagawa-san asked.

"Yes Oji-san. I took psychology major. I want to be able to help people; to understand them better then what they outer appearance show" she said; her mind went to a certain narcissist with complicated personality.

"That's a good thinking you have Mai-chan. Don't you want to continue your study? Or maybe you could try to study abroad; the differences in culture and lifestyle usually make a difference in people's personalities".

"I'd really love to Oji-san, but you know I won't be able to afford it. Maybe someday I'll be able though; I'll just have to study and work harder" she said cheerfully.

"Hnn ... maybe that 'someday' won't be as long as you think Mai-chan" Miyagawa-san said with a secretive smile.

"Eh? What do you mean Oji-san?" she said with a puzzled expression.

"Ah! The food has arrive! We'll talk about this later 'kay?" Miyagawa-san said cheerfully; Mai almost roll her eyes on his obvious attempt to irritate her.

-_Geez, that's Ken Oji-san for you; he always says something interesting then suddenly avoid to talk about it. He really do love to tease me huh? Gaah ... I'm curious!_- she thought.

Miyagawa-san glanced at her with a knowing look and chuckled at the obvious curiosity that Mai showed on her face. He purposely eat slower than usual; and almost laugh when he saw Mai's eyes twitch from impatience. He took his time sipping his tea until he finally decided to talk and put Mai out of her misery.

"Aah ... what were we talking before?" he said teasingly.

"Mou ... Oji-san! Come on ... spill it out already will you?" Mai said and pouted cutely at him.

"Hahaha ... Sorry Mai-chan; old habit hard to die. Anyway, you remember I told you that I'm going to give you a birthday present right?" he said.

Mai nodded. He smiled at her and then continue to talk.

"Well then, actually, the present isn't from me. It is from someone who care a lot about you. Unfortunately, she's unable to personally give this present to you, so I'm giving this in her stead" he said then took something out from his bag.

He put the things on the table and pushed it toward Mai; It was a silver box with blue ribbon and an envelope.

"Eh? Who told you to give me this Oji-san?" she said confusedly.

"Hnn ... maybe you should read the letter before you open the present Mai-chan" he said and giving her a soft smile.

Mai was confused; but she obediently do as he says and took the envelope. When she opened the envelope, a familiar scent hit her nose and she almost breaking down in tears. It was the scent of her mother favorite perfume. She slowly and carefully took out the letter with shaky hands. the letter was written in English (that's weird though; why did her mother wrote a letter in English? thankfully she already master that language with John's help) and the paper her mother used was one of the papers Mai gave her a long time ago before she fell sick with an incurable illness. She once again inhale the nostalgic scent then started reading the letter.

(Letter started)

_Dear Mai-chan,_

_Tanjoubi omedeto*! 20 huh? You're finally on a legal age now; let's just hope that I will get grandchild(ren) in about one or two years, haha. Actually, I had you when I'm twenty years old, so maybe if you want one now, that would be quite acceptable for your father (even though he will sulk in the corner for at least a few weeks; saying that you're too young to have a child, lol). Oh, but make sure your child have a father okay? No matter what your friend say about you don't have to get married to be a parent; you should never think about that. Trust me; it is hard raising a child without a husband (Ah, but raising you wasn't that hard of course. You're my beloved little girl, after all ;p), not to mention that your father would probably came out of his grave and go rampage on the living world (if that happen, it will be hard to exorcise him; he's as stubborn as a mule. You'll need more than just a monk, a miko, a priest, and a medium. Maybe some PK-ist or onmyouji would be quite helpful). Ookay, I think enough with me blabbering nonsense. Let's get to the main topic, shall we?_

_First of all, you must be curious how could I say those things above, which is shockingly true (a friend did tell you that you can be a parent without getting married right? And that Rock star monk ... he does need a new wardrobe; maybe you could help him chose something that less weird, lol). Well duh, isn't that obvious Mai-chan? That's because I'm psychic of course! And quite talented on top of that! hahahahahahaha_

_Now you must be gawking at my letter with wide eyes; which is actually quite adorable if I may say (of course, you're my daughter; you're bound to look adorable and cute). But no, I'm not joking. I'm really a psychic; It runs in our blood. You must be confused right? Chill out honey, I will explain from the very beginning._

_I'm actually half British half Japanese (surprise surprise, you're a quarter Mai-chan! Congratulation!). My father is a noble in England; his name is Alistair Smith. He was on a business trip at Japan when he met my mother. My mother, Sakuya, was the only daughter of the Tsukishiro Family; the family of talented psychics. They fell in love when my mother helped him exorcising a crazy samurai ghost that have grudge toward foreigners. Because my mother's family did not accept their relationship, they decided to elope and lived in England (my father does not have any relatives; he only have the maids, butler and his assistant as a family). A year after they stay in England, my mother gave birth to me (she's 17 when she gave birth to me. Can you imagine being a mother in such a young age? But well, she had a rich husband, so I guess life wasn't that hard for her, haha), and my father named me Marianne Smith. _

_Now you know why I wrote this letter in English right? Yup, that's right, I wrote it this way because I spent half of my life in England (Now you must be thinking, 'hell no, she did that just to show off to me' right? hahahaha) and the fact that I know you understand English very well right now (Oh, and by the way sweetie, you would want to learn British English, the cute ex-priest Australian English is kinda different from what they used in England).  
_

_Hnn ... on with the story. I live half of my life in England, learning from my mother how to control my power when it finally started to show up on my fifteen birthday. And then it happen. I met your father when I'm eighteen. And you know what? He was such an ass! (sorry for my language honey, but that was the truth, haha) Your father was such an uptight bastard who didn't know how to have fun (he's a party-pooper); even Ken-chan was a much better escort than he was(nope, me and Ken-chan never dating; we just like to hang out together, with your father of course). Oh, and for your information honey, your father was a Kannushi* (you know what a Kannushi right? If you don't then go ask the miko about it later). He was one of the youngest, and quite respectable among his colleagues for his great spiritual power. He could purify multiple entities in one go (and no, he didn't collapse afterward like you-know-who). I don't know how the hell it happen, but I fell in love with your father, and after a long on-and-off relationship, we finally decided to 'tie the knot' (it means getting married) when I was nineteen, then decided to move to Japan (and once again, no, we did not elope, my parents know how it feel to get married to the one you loved without the blessing of parents, so they gladly let us get married and left for Japan). And then a year later, you were born. Your father was beyond ecstatic; he insisted to cuddling with you for the entire day until the nurse point out the fact that you need to be feed, and that I'm the one who could feed you, not him (his face at that time was totally hilarious, I laughing so hard that I feel like my lungs going to explode). We lived a happy life (he's still being a bastard sometimes) until he died and left only the two of us alone (me and you against the world ... isn't that sounds tough? hahaha). But you have to know this, we really love you very much Mai-chan (don't cry now, there will be more tear inducing words later)  
_

_Now on to the next matter. You must be wondering whether you grandparents still alive or not. Yes, they're still alive; and they currently looking for you. They found out about my death around two years ago (that means when you're eighteen, according to my vision) and because you moved from the previous place we lived in, it's kinda hard to find you. I already instructed Ken-chan to inform your grandparents about your well-being, and that he must bring you to England to meet them (no, you don't have to live there if you don't want to. Me and your father left you enough money to go back and forth to England twice in a week, not to mention that your grandfather probably gonna give you a plane so you could visit him every single day if you decide to stay in Japan). So be a good girl and go meet your grandparents okay? Oh, and you could bring along the others if you want (they will insist to come, most likely).  
_

_Last but not least, I just want to tell you that me and your father are really proud of you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, and have reached a great achievement as well (a bachelor degree in psychology when you're nineteen, and as an honor student on top of that? Not all people able to do that honey, you should value yourself more). And once again, you have to know that we love you, love you, love you so much with all our heart and soul, and that we really miss you. we're sorry that we cannot be there with you, but we know that there are others that care about you as much as we do (now you can start to cry, no need to hold back the tears anymore, haha). We will always watch over you, whenever and wherever you are ... happy birthday my beloved Mai, I hope happiness will always fill your entire life.  
_

_With love,  
_

_Oka-san (Taniyama Mari/Marianne Smith) and Otou-san (Taniyama Ichirou)  
_

_**p.s. **tell Ken-chan that I'm not exaggerating, and to stop teasing you.  
_

**p.p.s.**_ Ask your grandmother to teach you control your power. There will be a lot difficulties on your future. Just trust yourself and the people around who cares about you. And remember to never lose hope, my dearest daughter. May God and Kami be with you.  
_

_**p.p.p.s. **I have another surprise for you, you will find out about it tonight.  
_

(Letter ended)

Mai was now sobbing; her tears pour down freely on her cheeks and some of them stained the letter on her hands. Miyagawa-san has moved from his seat and sat beside Mai; hugging her shoulder while caressing her hair in a fatherly manner. _  
_

"My mother *sniff* was crazy *sniff* and she was a psychic. She told me to tell you *sniff* that she's not exaggerating *sniff* and you have to *sniff* stop teasing me" Mai said; sniffing slightly while wiping her tears.

Miyagawa-san laughed at her remarks.

"Marianne always be a very lively person; and sometimes crazy, just like you say. And she was one hell of a psychic; her pre-cognitive visions is awesome" he said with a nostalgic tone.

"She said that she instructed you to take me see my grandparents" Mai said; her cry has subsided.

"Yes. She left another letter for me. Oh, and she ordered -not asked- me to tell you to 'stop talking and open your goddamn present already', that's what she wrote in the letter" Miyagawa-san said and once again laughed at his deceased-friend antics.

Mai scoffed at her mother's childish instruction and reached for the present, untied the ribbon and opened the box. She saw a beautiful necklace lay in the box; the chain made from silver, and the pendant made from clear crystal with blue butterfly in it.

"It's beautiful ..." she said.

"It's a protection charm. Your father made it for your mother because she tended to get attacked by the entities that wanted to consume her power" Miyagawa-san explained.

-_Geez, so that means I take after my mother a lot_- Mai thought and rolled her eyes.

Miyagawa-san seems know what she was thinking and laughed again while patting her head lightly.

"Wear it Mai-chan. That way, they could protect you, whenever and wherever you are"

Mai nodded an put on the necklace around her neck. She gave he uncle a grateful smile.

"Thanks for giving me this Oji-san"

"Nah ... I just passing her message. If I don't, she and your father will probably haunt me from their grave" he said and both of them chuckled.

"Oh well, I guess I need to go now Mai-chan. Sayoko told me to go grab something before I came home"

"Still wrapping around Oba-san's little finger, huh, Oji-san?" Mai said teasingly.

"Hell yeah. You know she could be scary sometimes. But don't you ever say that to her 'kay?" he said playfully.

Mai laughed and both of them proceed to exit the restaurant after Miyagawa-san take care of the bill. They bid their goodbye and Miyagawa-san told her that he will contact her again regarding the preparation for her departure to England. They go separate way and Mai decided to go to Bou-san and Ayako's house. She took out her cellphone and called Ayako, telling her that she's heading to their house. She waved her hand for a cab and get in; telling Bou-san address and then lay back on the seat, staring at the view through the window.

-_I wonder what other surprise Oka-san had for me. Oh well, I'll find out soon anyway, so there's no need to dwell on it for now_- she thought.

* * *

A/N:

Pheww ... that was a long letter. Soo ... what do you think? please review XD

Chapter note:

you could find the pictures of the box and the necklace on my facebook (the link is in my profile and nope, I don't own the pictures either)

tanjoubi omedeto - Happy birthday

Kannushi - the person responsible for the maintenance of a Shinto shrine (_jinja_) as well as for leading worship of a given _kami_ (according to wikipedia)


	4. Family

Minna-san ... I'm really really sorry for the late update! I just get a new job and still trying to adapt with the new people and environment, not to mention the pile of documents that need to be done (p.s. I wrote this chapter using office computer, haha). I'll try to update on time for the next chapter (which is usually on weekend). Oh, and for the readers who also read my other story 'The Long Lost Memories', I hope you'll be patient because I'm still writing it. I'll try to post it by tomorrow or friday. Thanks again for being patient with me and please don't forget to review.

Enjoy your reading!

disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or any of its characters, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Family

Normal POV

After another long drive and chit chat with the cab driver, Mai finally arrived at Ayako and Bou-san's house (their house is huge; as expected from a famous rocker and a rich heiress). She pressed the bell and heard a woman voice through the speaker (A/N: you know the bell with camera and speaker in Japanese big houses right?).

"Ah, Mai-sama! Hold on, I'll open the door" she said.

Mai gave her a yes and waited in front of the gate; waiting for it to be opened. Not long after, a middle aged woman came out and hurriedly opened the gate for her.

"Thank you Yura-san. Is Bou-san home?" Mai asked while giving the older woman a grateful smile.

"Apparently, Takigawa-sama has an interview appointment this morning and wouldn't be back until dinner. But Ayako-sama has been waiting for you"

"Ooh ... it must be for his new album. Oh well, I guess I will stick around until dinner then. Where's Ayako?"

"Ayako-sama is in the Young Master's room. Young Master decided to be difficult today; he kept crying and throw away his food. Maybe he'll get better once he see you Mai-sama. He always been fond of you" Yura-san said and chuckled.

"Ahaha, well then I'm going to see my little brother now before Ayako get even more frustrated. See you around Yura-san!" Mai said and then heading to the room.

Once she get in front of the room she heard Ayako sighed in frustration from outside the door. She slowly opened the door and peek inside. Ayako was hovering over her three years old son who sat on the soft and fluffy carpet on the floor; both of them were staring (glaring) at each other stubbornly.

"Ahem ... may I interrupting the glaring contest?" Mai said teasingly; earning attention from both mother and son.

"Mai!" Ayako was about to hug her but she was lose to her son who already run and hugged Mai's leg.

"Nee-chan!" the little boy said happily.

He had Bou-san light brown hair and brown eyes; but his personality was absolutely come from his mother.

"Yuu-chan ... I heard you refuse to eat your food?"

"That's because mommy refuse to take me to meet you. She said you're busy Nee-chan" the little boy pouted cutely at her.

"Geez, Yuuichiro, I told you Mai would come to visit. And yet you still being difficult and throw away your food everywhere. Look, it stained the carpet!" Ayako scolded her son lightly.

Mai get down on her knee until she's on the same eyes level as the little boy.

"Yuu-chan ... You remember about what I tell you about unfortunate children right?"

"Yes ... there are not enough food for them and they often starve; that's why I shouldn't waste food. Sorry Nee-chan" Yuuichiro said.

"Hnn ... good boy. Now say sorry to mommy and promise that you would never throw your food again" Mai said gently.

Yuuichiro turn toward his mother and look at her with apologetic expression.

"Sorry mommy, I won't throw the food again" he said.

Ayako smiled at her son and took him into her embrace.

"Of course. Now be a good boy and help Yura Oba-san to clean the dining room while I talking to your Onee-chan okay?"

"Okay ..." He said with somewhat a disappointed look.

Mai understood his feelings and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I won't take long Yuu-chan. How about we play in the garden after you're done helping Yura Oba-san?" she said.

Yuuichiro's face lighten up and he nodded vigorously at his adopted sister.

"Okay! I want to play hide and seek again!" he said while bouncing excitedly.

"That would be really fun" Mai said cheerfully.

Yuuichiro squealed happily and hug his mother and sister; then run out looking for Yura-san.

"Yuu-chan is as lively as usual ne?" Mai told Ayako who rolled her eyes at her remarks.

"That was totally an understatement. He's getting more pushy and demanding every single day. If he wasn't the exact replica of that old man, people would mistook him as Naru's child" she said.

Mai laughed at her answer; and deep in her mind, she was thinking whether Naru has the same personality as a child.

-_Naru as a kid ... he must be really cute back then. Not to mention with Gene beside him. I bet people swoon over them whenever they passed by_- she thought.

"Oh well, enough with Yuuichiro and his behavior. How's the meeting with your uncle?" Ayako asked.

"It was great! Oh, Ayako you won't believe what I'm going to tell you" Mai said excitedly.

"What? Is he going to marry you with his son or something?" Ayako said curiously.

"Hell no Ayako, Shin-kun is two years younger than me"

"So he does have a son. Is he handsome? Age doesn't matter as long as you like each other you know" Ayako said teasingly.

"Aaargh ... you're almost as bad as Ken Oji-san, maybe worse. You two really love to tease me, don't you?" Mai said and scowled at her mother figure.

"Of course, because it's so funny! Your reaction is always amusing Mai. Now I understand why Naru liked to tease you so much. It's fun to watch your reaction" Ayako said and laughed.

"Ugh, whatever. On a second thought, I guess I'll just wait until Bou-san come home then tell him the story" Mai said sulkily.

"Hey! I'm just kidding okay? Now spill it out!"

"No. I will be playing in the garden with Yuu-chan. Tell me when the dinner's ready okay?" Mai said and dashed to the dining room to fetch her little brother; leaving a flabbergasted Ayako behind.

"MAI! COME BACK HERE!"

Mai just laughed and waved her hand.

* * *

"Found you Yuu-chan!" Mai said when she found Yuuichiro's hideout; which is behind the bushes at the garden.

"Mou ... Nee-chan, you're too good at this!" he said.

"Ahaha ... I told you I play this a lot with the children at the church right?"

"Yes. Can I meet them Nee-chan?"

"Hnn ... It will be okay I guess; but we need to ask your mommy and daddy first Yuu-chan" she said thoughtfully.

"Yay!" Yuuichiro grinned and laughed happily.

"Ara ... How could you two having fun without me?" a man's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"DADDY!" Yuuichiro exclaimed and run toward his father who immediately take him into his bone crushing hug.

"Hey there son! How's ... OWW!" he said and shouted in pain when he felt Ayako pinch his arm stealthily.

"Yuuichiro ... Go help Yura Oba-san preparing dinner okay? We will go there in a moment" Mai said sweetly.

"Okay Nee-chan!" he said and release himself from his father's hug.

When Yuuichiro finally out of their view, Ayako started to yell at her husband; while Mai just sighed at their usual bantering.

"You stupid old man, are you trying to kill your son?"

"What the heck grandma! That hurt like hell! You pinch me with your claws?" he said while rubbing his aching arm.

"Claws? What do you think I am? A beast?"

"Hmm ... maybe a cat youkai in disguise ... you know with the sharp claws ..." Bou-san said after thinking for a moment.

Ayako whacked his head as hard as she can and stomped away toward the house; leaving a slightly dizzy Bou-san from the impact.

"Wrong answer Bou-san ..." Mai said while giggling cheerfully.

"Ugh ... she must be a boxer in the previous life, I'm sure of it" he said sulkily.

Mai laughed again at his answer and Bou-san gaze softened upon seeing her.

-_Hmm ... it seems that she's in a really good mood today. The meeting must be went quite well then_- Bou-san thought.

"So how's the interview Bou-san?"

"Huh? Oh, just like usual I guess. Ayako kept telling me to come home before dinner over the phone, and saying that it's unbelievable that so much people seems to be my fan" he said and chuckling amusedly.

"Ahaha ... typical Ayako, even though she also liked to hear your songs"

"Yeah, but world would have ended before she admit that to me" he said playfully; made both of them laughed heartily.

"Soo ... someone having fun today? How's the lunch going?" Bou-san asked her.

"Uh huh, I'm helping John with the children today, and It's been awhile since I met Ken Oji-san. I will tell you about it after dinner okay?"

"Hnn ... that might be a good idea. I only get to eat two sandwich at lunch" he said as his stomach started to growl.

"Geez ... Are you trying to keep your body in shape Bou-san? Starve yourself to death won't bring you any good you know" she said.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" he said panickedly.

"Just kidding Bou-san ... let's eat before Yuu-chan or Ayako come back and drag us to the dining room" she said and laughed cheerfully.

* * *

Mai, Ayako and Bou-san was sitting in the living room, while Yura-san was putting Yuuichiro to sleep (it was 9.00 pm). Both of them stare at her in anticipation; which made her a little bit nervous.

"Okay, you guys seriously make me nervous" she said and waved her hand exasperatedly.

"Well you're the one who makes us curious! Now spill it out!" Ayako said; her eyes twitched impatiently.

"I don't know where to start!"

"Okay. Both of you calm down. Jou-chan, just tell us from the beginning" Bou-san said calmly **(A/N: Yes, Bou-san just calming down those two. Surprised? Oh well, he's a father of a boy with somewhat 'unique' personality, not to mention that he got married to a short tempered woman like Ayako, so he developed something akin to 'taming' ability. LOL).**

Mai nodded and started telling them about her meeting with Miyagawa-san. She also took out the letter from her mother, and let her parent figures read it by themselves. Their reaction was quite hilarious though. Ayako totally laughed he ass off when she read the 'And that Rock star monk ... he does need a new wardrobe; maybe you could help him chose something that less weird' sentence, while Bou-san have a grave expression upon reading her mother's suggestion of her having a child in her twenty. And yet, they frowned at the mention of Mai's going to England, then their gaze softened again when reading the end of the letter.

"Wow ... I don't know what to say Mai. Your mother was totally awesome! She even know about Naru collapsing after using his power. Heck, even we only know that after Lin told us right? And not to mention about your father. If he's been a Kannushi at such a young age, he must be a great spiritualist too" Ayako said with awe in her every words.

"But what's the thing about you going to England? Are you really going there?" Bou-san said.

"Yeah. I want to meet my grandparents too. But just like my mother say, I don't have to stay there, so it would be just a visit, or a vacation" Mai said.

"That's right. And we're so tagging along with you. Your mother already gave us her permission, so you cannot refuse" Ayako said with finality in her voice.

"Hnn ... I need to ask Ken Oji-san about that. I don't want you to spend more money because of me" Mai said hesitantly.

"Nonsense Jou-chan. If you ever say a thing about not wanting us spending money on you again, I'm going to drag you here to live with us and spoil you rotten" Bou-san said seriously.

"Mou ... Bou-san ..."

"Not another word Mai. You already refused when we want to adopt you; so please at least let us spoil you even if it's just a little bit. This is our way to show our love. You're like a daughter to us" Ayako said tenderly while her husband nodded in agreement.

Mai could only nodded; her tears was threatened to spill again. She always thankful to have such amazing family who cares so much about her; even if they're not related by blood.

"Musume* ... It is okay to tell us your feelings ... no need to keep it all for yourself" Bou-san said gently.

Mai cannot hold her tears anymore and throw herself onto Ayako and Bou-san, sobbing uncontrollably onto their warm embrace.

"She *sniff* never say a thing *sniff* about this ... Was she *sniff* also know that *sniff* she's going to *sniff* die at that time? Why *sniff* didn't she do *sniff* something *sniff* about it?" she said between tears.

Ayako tighten her embrace around Mai's waist while Bou-san carresing his hair tenderly.

"Your mother made her choice ... she must think that it was good for you. After all, you met us because of her right?" Bou-san whispered calmly.

"Yes ... but at least *sniff* she could've warn me about the Narcissistic *sniff* Jerk ..."

"Ahaha ... but you got to admit that his existence in your life was what made us together like now" Ayako added playfully.

"Hnn ... you got a point Ayako ..." Mai said; her cry slowly subsided and soft smile formed on her face.

"See? The point is, you need to look for the bright side of everything. Do not dwell on the negative side. And remember, whatever happen, you will always have us; and your parents in Heaven watching over you" Bou-san said smiled lovingly at his daughter-like-friend.

"Thank you Ayako ... Bou-san ..." Mai wiped away her tears and once again hugged them.

"Don't you thank us Jou-chan ... after all, that's what family are for right?" Bou-san said.

Mai smiled brightly at them; and Bou-san prayed inwardly for her to be always as bright and warm as now.

-_She had suffered so much but she still able to smile like that; I hope she will always stay like this no matter what's gonna happen in the future_- Bou-san thought.

* * *

After discussing about her trip to England and decided to meet Miyagawa-san tomorrow (Ayako and Bou-san insisted to call him right away; thankfully he hasn't gone to sleep yet; and thus come the invitation for lunch at his house on the next day), Mai gave a goodnight kiss to the sleeping Yuuichiro and bid her goodbye to Ayako and Yura-san. Bou-san drove her to her apartment building (he's still paranoid about the robbery that happen two years ago in a nearby neighbourhood) and finally giving her another bone crushing hug before leaving her to rest. Mai watch until his car out of her view and then going upstairs toward her room.

-_I wonder what other surprise waiting for me. Oka-san said there'll be another one tonight_- she thought.

When she walk down the corridor toward her apartment unit, she felt a presence following behind her; the presence was quite familiar, but she cannot tell who it was. She kept walking; but the presence still tailing behind her. She decided to confront whoever it was that silently following her and turn around to face him/her, but then her eyes met with the nostalgic blue eyes, and she only manage to ask a single question.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review ... I really need them to know what your thoughts of this story ...

Chapter note:

*Musume : daughter (Bou-san calling Mai his daughter when he wants her to be more comfortable when talking with him; and to show his care and concern about her wellbeing)


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. And I'm so sorry if it's super short (and it's 666 words in total, I suddenly had goosebumps). Anyway, thanks for the review! You all really made my day! Here's a chocolate chip cookies for everyone *passed around a cookie jar*

Anyway, this chapter might surprised you all. Because ... well ... probably, some of you haven't expected it to turn out like this.

Oh well, enough with the talk. Enjoy your reading and don't forget to review! :D

...

Chapter note:

**Gomen:** sorry

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor  
**

Normal POV

He stood in front of her with all his glory; his midnight hair was slightly disheveled from the wind, his blue eyes was sparkled in the dim light. He hasn't change even a bit in the past four years; he still looks as breathtaking as before.

"What are you doing here?" that was the only words that came out from her mouth.

He raised his eyebrow at her question.

**"Can't I be here?"** he answered in a perfect English; his British accent thick in his words.

**"Well, you do left without a single word"** she said accusingly; also in English (without accent).

**"I bid my goodbye when we're on the lake"** He said.

**"No! You just said you were looking for me and want to tell me something, but then you just left me there! How could you?"** she snapped at him.

**"Sorry. I thought that we will never meet again. I just don't want to make you upset"** he said calmly.

**"Well, it seems that your attempt to keep me from getting upset was failed _Gene_"** she said sharply.

He just stood there and stared at her for awhile; and then started to laugh softly.

-_Gosh he looks so handsome when he's laughing. Too bad I never see Naru laugh when he's still here; it must be quite a sight if that happen_- she thought.

"Hmm, I never thought that it would feel so good when someone calling you by your name, especially if that someone is a person who's been mistaking you as your idiot twin brother for almost a year" he said in Japanese after his laughter has subsided.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! You're the one who never say anything!" she said irritatedly.

"Ahaha, gomen* gomen ... I didn't mean to lie to you. Noll didn't say anything about his real identity, so I decided to keep silent until he told you himself" he said apologetically.

Mai huffed at him; but he knows that she already forgave him. She's not the type who hold grudge against people; especially dead people.

"Tsk. Fine. Back to my question, what are you doing here? I thought you already moved on!" she said suspiciously.

Gene's smiled suddenly turned sad.

"Gene?" she asked hesitantly.

Gene moved closer toward her. He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek lightly; making her startled at the contact.

"How ... how can you touch me? This isn't a dream, is it?" she said shockedly.

"It is not. Today is special. As per some people request, I was granted to have a physical body for tonight only" he explained.

"Some people request?" she asked curiously.

"Your parents, to be exact. Why? Disappointed because I'm not him?" Gene said mockingly.

"Ugh ... what's wrong with people and teasing me today?" Mai groaned upon hearing his question.

"Ahaha. That's because you look so cute when you're flustered Mai-chan" Gene said and flashed his most dazzling smile.

Mai blushed and smacked his arms lightly.

"Flirt" she murmured.

Gene just laughed at her remarks.

"Come on, let's get inside shall we? It's uncomfortable talking in a hallway like this" he said.

"You won't do anything funny, will you?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself. I don't want to lose them, even if I only have it for tonight" he said playfully.

"Ugh, you're teasing me again" Mai pouted at him.

Gene chuckled amusedly while whatching her started to unlock the door.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night?" She raised her eyebrow; waiting for him to come in.

"Yes yes. Are you that eager having me in your apartment? Maybe I should ask them to extend my physical body period"

"Shup up Gene, get in" she said and walked away from the door; leaving the laughing not-so-ghostly young man behind.

* * *

A/N:

Soo ... did you see that coming? Many of you thought it was Naru ... but nooo ... he didn't show up.

Want to know why?

Because I'm evil and I want you to wait for as long as possible! mwahahahaha

No. Just kidding. He'll appear sooner or later, so don't kill me, haha.

Thanks for reading, and once again, don't forget to review!


	6. The Unspoken Words

(Revised on April 27th, 2013)

Slight change about Eugene's gift. I thought the new one would be more fitting for Mai. I haven't gone over this more thoroughly, so please excuse the typos and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Unspoken Words**

Normal POV

(Mai's Apartment)

"So? What happened? What are you doing here? Were you lingering around for these past four years?" Mai asked rather impatiently.

She decided to sit on her sofa instead of standing. Even after four years and a lot of growing on her part, she still a few inches shorter than the fifteen years old Eugene (Naru probably had grown much taller now; so there's no need to make herself feel even shorter by trying to compare their current heights).

"Not really. I already moved on four years ago after that idiot found my body. I've been quite busy in the afterlife; helping as a substitute guardian spirit, volunteering as a Christmas ghost, and sometimes messing around with the cupids," he said casually and sat himself down beside Mai.

Mai raised her eyebrow at the last remarks.

"Messing with the cupids?"

"Yeah. They like keeping me around; saying that I have awesome jokes, and sometimes bring me along when they're doing their job. They even let me shoot some arrow once" Gene said, grinning cheerfully at her.

"Seriously? Does it really worked out?" Mai said curiously.

"Of course! Unfortunately, my archery ability is sucks. I shoot an arrow to a man at the zoo, and supposed to shoot the other arrow to a woman next to him, but I missed and hit a female gorilla instead. There was quite an uproar at the zoo, and the cupid never let me shoot the arrow again" he cutely pouted as he finished his explanation.

Mai laughing so hard upon hearing his story while Gene smirked (which eerily looked a lot like Naru) and told her more hilarious story of his afterlife adventure.

"Gosh, I'm glad you have fun up there. I've been worried about you, since you just disappeared without saying anything. Seems that I've been worried for nothing," Mai said; wiping her tears from too much laughing.

"You've been worried?" he suddenly asked.

"Uh huh. What? I can't worry about you?" she said.

"Nah, you just surprised me. I thought you would worry about my brother, not me," he said.

"Of course I worried about you too. The world doesn't revolve around the Narcissist you know," Mai said playfully.

"Hm, that would be quite a shock, knowing that the world doesn't revolve around him," Gene said and both of them laughed at his comment.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to make you tea. What do you want to drink? Could you drink anyway?" she said.

"It's okay, you don't need to do that. It's almost midnight,t" he said.

"So? Are you going to disappear on midnight like Cinderella?" Mai asked jokingly.

"Yes," he replied.

Mai gaped at him.

"I was just joking!"

"Which part? Me being the Cinderella?" Gene raised his eyebrow at her.

"The whole sentence! Are you really going to disappear on midnight?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said sadly.

"But it's only five minutes away! I don't ..."

"Stop it. I know what you want to say, so please stop it," Gene said; his eyes suddenly filled with sadness.

"But Gene, I don't want you to ..." she stuttered with teary eyes.

"Mai ..." he whispered softly and moved closer to her; pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Mai, I didn't come here to make you sad. I just want to see you for one last time," he said soothingly.

"Last time?"

"I've signed up for reincarnation. This will be the last time I meet you as Eugene Davis. I will be a different person when we meet again,"

'_If we ever meet again,'_ he added inwardly.

"You won't remember me even if we meet again right?"

"Yes," he answered softly.

"Oh Gene ..." Mai started crying; holding the 'soon-to-be-gone-again' young man closer.

"Tsk, what am I suppose to do? There are so many things I want to tell you, but I don't have much time left," he said as he gently stroked her hair.

"You should've just told me those things instead of your afterlife's mischief you moron," she reprimanded him softly.

"I should have. But I don't know how to say it," he said; tightening his hold on her.

"Tell me Gene ... just tell me ..."

"I ..." he stopped for a moment; releasing her from his hold and cupped her face in his hands instead.

"I cannot say this to you the last time we met. I know I'm not supposed to say this to you, but I just want to tell you that you're really important to me. I want to tell you that I always thinking about you ever since we met. I've been thinking how it's going to be if I didn't die; if we met in a normal way; if you never met my brother. But then again, I never regret what happened. I understand that we are not meant to be. But I ..."

"What is it?" Mai looked up at him; her beautiful brown eyes met his blue ones.

He gave her a faint and sad smile before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"Gene ..." Mai whispered softly.

"I love you Mai. I've fallen in love with you since the first time we met. I know that you're not for me, so I just want to tell you, that whatever happen, I will always love you. That was my first and my last kiss, and even though I won't remember you the next time we meet; you will always remain in my heart. Happy birthday Mai, I will always pray for your happiness ..." he said as he slowly dissipated and she fell into the darkness.

She woke up from her sleep; slowly took in the fact that she's been sleeping on her couch. She turned around and saw the clock on the wall showed '12.01 PM'.

'_Was that all just a dream?_' she thought.

She was trying to get up when something fell from the couch. She looked down and saw a small wooden box lay on the carpeted floor.

'_I don't remember having this kind of thing._'

She picked it up and observed it carefully. The box was beautiful; it has flower carvings all over the top. She slowly opened the box and found a silver chain bracelet with heart shaped pendant. The pendant was decorated with small sapphires which gleamed under the light. She then saw a neatly folded paper on the bottom of the box. She took it out and read what's written inside.

_I told your mother that I'm going to visit you for the last time on your birthday, and I wondered whether I could give you a corporeal thing as a farewell gift. She suddenly showed up with many kind of things (don't ask how she get those, I have no freakin' idea about that) and I picked this up since I find it befitting for you. Sapphire is mine and Noll's birthstone. According to folklore, sapphire will protect your loved ones from envy and harm. I know it is childish, but I want to give you this as a remembrance of me. Happy birthday Mai, I will always pray for your happiness, and I really hope that we will meet again someday. _

_With love,_

_Eugene Davis_

"You stupid ghost ... why you never stop for a moment and hear my answer? I love you ... even if not in the same way as I love him ... I still love you with every breath I take ..." she whispered slowly as tears fell down her cheeks.


	7. Meet the Miyagawa Family

Soo ... I finally post this chapter. I want to wait until I reach 60 reviews at first, but my good side (or maybe it was Gene?) told me that I should just get over it and update this story already, haha.

Oh, by the way, talking about the previous chapter, I've wrote an omake (side story) about Gene's afterlife. Sadly, only one person seems to be interested with it. but well, I guess I shouldn't dwell on it for too long.

Oh well, I think I have enough saying. Try to reach 70 reviews this time, or I wont post the next chapter until next year (which is only few weeks away, actually). Oh, and if you interesting in read story other than NaruxMai, try to check out my oneshot I mentioned above. I really need your opinion about that.

On with the story!

[Disclaimer: nope, I put this on my Christmas wish list though, but I think Santa still won't give Naru and Gene to me]

* * *

Chapter's note:

**Tokugawa period (1603-1868)** - The Edo or Tokugawa era saw power centralized in the hands of a hereditary shogunate that took control of religion, regulated the entire economy, subordinated the nobility, and set up uniform systems of taxation, government spending and bureaucracies. It avoided international involvement and wars, established a national judiciary and suppressed protest and criticism. The Tokugawa era brought peace, and that brought prosperity to a nation of 31 million. (for more details, look it up on wikipedia)

**Ojou-sama **- Miss, My Lady (In respectful manner)

**Bocchama** - Young Master

**Fukura-suzume musubi -** is a decorative knot that resembles a sparrow with its wings spread and is worn only by unmarried women. It is suitable for formal occasions and is only worn with a furisode. Traditionally, the fukura-suzume musubi worn with a furisode indicated a woman was available for marriage.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Meet The Miyagawa Family**

Normal POV

(Mai's Apartment)

"Mai ... Mai ... are you there? Mai, open the door this instance!" she faintly heard Ayako's voice from her sleep.

_-Who the hell is that?_-

Mai woke up and groaned; her body felt really stiff from sleeping in the cold living room.

"Mai! If you don't open this door right now, I'll break in!" she heard Bou-san yelling at her door; his voice filled with worry.

-_Bou-san? Why does he pounding on my door like that? He'll wake the neighbours!_-

She turned her head and looked toward the clock. The display shows '11.00 am'

-_Shit. No wonder he's been worried. I told them to pick me up at nine_-

"Wait a minute Bou-san!" she yelled to him as she walked toward the front door and opened it; finding a worried-looking Ayako and a panic Bou-san.

"Geez, Mai, what were you doing? We've been knocking on your door for half an hour. You didn't even pick up your cellphone!" Ayako scolded her.

"Sorry Ayako, I overslept a bit" Mai said apologetically.

"A bit? You told us to pick you up at nine, and it's eleven now! We gave you more than one hour to oversleep! You should really start to work out your sleeping habit young lady! You made us worry there!" Bou-san said.

"I'm sorry Bou-san. I'm awake until quite late last night" She said and looked down dejectedly.

"We're just worried, that's all. Sorry for yelling at you" Ayako said and hugged her; glaring at her husband over her head.

Bou-san patted her head apologetically and apologize too.

"Sorry, I overreacted. I'm just afraid when you oversleep like that. I thought you're having one of those dreams again" he said to Mai.

"It's okay Bou-san. I'm the one at fault. Besides, I haven't had those psychic dreams again in these past four years".

"Oh, right, I forgot about that" Bou-san said sheepishly.

"Mai, what's wrong with your eyes? Were you crying last night?" Ayako pointed out.

Mai took a glance toward her wall mirror and saw her reflection.

-_Wow, I'm look like a mess_-

"What is it Jou-chan? Is it about your parents?" Bou-san said sympathetically.

-_I wonder if I should tell them about Gene_-

"Mai ..."

"Ahaha, yeah, I kinda felt a bit melodramatic last night. But I'm okay now!" Mai said and smiled widely at them.

Ayako and Bou-san simultaneously hugged her; trying to ease her feeling.

"Feeling better now?" Bou-san asked.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

"Well then go get ready or we're gonna be late for lunch. What would Miyagawa-san think if that happen?" Ayako said.

"Yes, yes, I'll get ready now Mom" Mai said and laughed.

Bou-san and Ayako just smiled at her answer.

-_Nope. Better not saying anything about Gene. They'll start to freak out again if they found out, and probably trying to relate that to Naru_- Mai thought as she head toward the bathroom.

* * *

(Miyagawa's Residence)

Bou-san stopped his car in front of a big traditional Japanese house.

"Wow, look at this house. Is this the right place?" Bou-san asked Mai.

"Uh huh, as far as I know, Ken Oji-san's family is quite old. You could track back his family tree into Tokugawa Period*" Mai explained.

"Tokugawa period? Seriously?" Bou-san said; his eyes widened in awe.

"Yep. Now where's the bell? Ah, there it is"

Mai got out from the car and walked toward the gate. She pushed the bell and wait for someone to answer.

"Yes?" a voice of a man could be heard from the speaker.

"I'm Taniyama Mai. Me and my family are here to meet Miyagawa-san" she said politely.

"Ah, Mai Ojou-sama*! Wait a moment, I will open the gate right away!" the man said.

The gate was opened; and a middle-aged man greet them with a warm smile.

"It's been quite a long time Ojou-sama! I remember you visit this house several times when you're little. Too bad Shin Bocchama* isn't here. He must be really happy to see you too" the man (who apparently named Katsuro-san) said.

"Eh? Shin-chan isn't here?" Mai asked.

"Yes. He didn't follow his parents back to Japan. It seems that he wish to continue his education there" Katsuro-san explained.

"Ah, I see. Too bad, I want to see him though" Mai said.

"MAI-CHAN!" a woman's cheerful voice could be heard from the hallway.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman in silver kimono charged toward her and pulled her into an air-cutting-hug (woman version of Bou-san's bone-crushing-hug).

"Saa ... Sakuya Oba-san ... I can't ... breathe ..." Mai choked weakly.

The woman immediately let her go.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to suffocate you!" she said panickedly.

After taking a deep breath, Mai finally able to form a smile to her Aunt-like-figure.

"It's okay, I'm quite used to it" she said; earned her a nervous laugh from Bou-san.

"Ah! It's been a long time since the last time I see you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Meiri-chan passed away" Sakuya-san said; tears started to form on her eyes.

"It's okay Oba-san. I've been alright all these time. Look! I bring my family too!" Mai said.

Sakuya-san wiped the tears and smiled at Ayako and Bou-san.

"Ara ... I'm sorry for being so rude and ignoring my guests. I'm Miyagawa Sakuya, Ken's wife. I consider myself as Mai's aunt. Ken didn't say anything about her having guardians though" She said and bow politely.

Both Ayako and Bou-san bowed back to her.

"Well, we're not her legal guardians though; just self-proclaimed. Mai kept refusing us to adopt her" Ayako said.

"What? So you've been living by yourself all these time? Did you eat properly? Did you get sick?" Sakuya-san said worriedly.

"She often forget to eat when she has lot of assignments. And last year, when she was writing her thesis, she got ill but refused to get into the hospital" Bou-san said.

Mai glared at him and slowly mouthing 'traitor'. Sakuya-san glared at her and put both her hands on her hips.

-_Uh oh, I'm in a big trouble_-

"Mai-chan ... give me your address right now. I'm sending Kasumi-san to your place starting tomorrow" Sakuya-san said firmly.

"But Oba-san, I don't ..."

"No buts. From tomorrow on, Kasumi-san will come in the morning and left at night. Am I clear?"

"Ha .. Hai!" Mai said immediately.

"Good! Ah, I better introduce you to Kasumi-san then. Come on!" Sakuya-san said as she dragged Mai along with her; leaving the bewildered monk and miko behind.

"Ah, Takigawa-san! I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier. I got a phone call from my colleague. I'm Miyagawa Ken. It seems that you have meet my wife, Sakuya" Miyagawa-san said and bow.

"No no no ... It's okay Miyagawa-san! I'm Takigawa Houshou, and this is my wife; Takigawa Ayako. It is a pleasure for us to meet you" Bou-san said and bowed.

"There's no need to be so formal. Ichirou is a distant relative of mine; so since you're Mai's guardians, you two are considered as family too. And just call me Ken please" Miyagawa-san said kindly.

"Ah, Ken-san, sorry for barging into your house like this; even though it is your day off" Ayako said.

"It's completely fine Ayako-san. Sakuya has been nagging to me to go meet Mai ever since we came back from England. Even my son was thinking about coming back on the winter vacation when I told him I've found Mai. He's always been fond of her" Miyagawa-san said reassuringly.

"Your son? Ah, I heard that he's currently living abroad. How old is he?" Bou-san said.

"Ah yes, Shinichiro is two years younger than Mai. He decided to stay behind and continue his study; and since he got accepted into a prestigious university, I cannot object his decision" Miyagawa-san explained.

"Don't you worry about leaving him alone?" Ayako asked.

Miyagawa-san laughed at her question.

"Sakuya asked the same thing to me. I guess it's one of mother's nature huh? But don't worry about that. I didn't let him live all by himself. He is currently living at my friend's house" he explained kindly.

"Oh, I see" Ayako said; while Bou-san nodded in agreement.

"Well then, shall we head into the dining room? It's already lunch time. I bet Mai's stomach is grumbling right now; but she's too scared with her aunt to get away. I need to rescue her" Miyagawa-san said playfully.

The other two just laughed at his comment and follow their host toward the dining room.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Mai said as she eat whatever dish presented before her eyes.

"Ssh ... Mai, don't eat too fast! You'll choke!" Bou-san scolded her from across the table.

"Sorry" She said apologetically.

"Hahaha, it's okay Mai-chan. You must be really hungry ne?" Miyagawa-san said.

"Mai, make sure you don't drop anything on the kimono" Ayako said warningly.

"Hai ..." Mai said and started to eat more slowly.

Mai was currently wearing a crimson kimono with Hydrangea pattern. Sakuya-san insisted to tie the black obi in Fukura-suzume musubi* style; saying that because Mai is twenty and thus available for marriage (Bou-san flinched at the word 'marriage'), she should wear the kimono in a proper way.

"Aah ... I finally able to make my dream come true" Sakuya-san said as she slowly wipe her (fake)tears.

"dream?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes. You see, I've always wanted a little girl to play with, but because of my health circumstances, I cannot have child anymore. So I'm really happy to be able to help Mai dress up like that. It feels like I'm having a real daughter. Oh, in fact, she could be the real one if I make her marry my son. How about it Mai-chan? Would you like to marry my Shinichiro?" Sakuya-san suddenly asked.

Mai almost spurted out the Miso soup she's been eating.

"Mou, Oba-san, will you stop joking about something like that? What if Shin-chan hears about it? It would be really embarrasing!" Mai stuttered embarrasedly.

"Eh? You don't need to worry about that Mai-chan. I bet he will be happy if he knows. He likes you. He was more freaked out than I am when he found out you're living on your own after your mother passed away. He even insisted to came back to Japan immediately. If not for Ken who assured him that you are alright, he would've flying all the way here from England last month" Sakuya-san explained with a playful grin.

"Ahaha, that's right. You see, I just sent him a picture of you in that kimono. I bet he will call in ten seconds" Miyagawa-san said teasingly.

"What? When did you ..."

Before Mai could finish her sentence, she heard Miyagawa-san's cellphone rang. Miyagawa-san took it up and grinned when he saw the display.

"See? Ten seconds" he said as he pushed the pick up button.

"Moshi moshi? Shinichiro?"

**"Chichi-ue! Is Mai-chan visiting our house right now?"**

"Yes, she's here. Wanna talk?"

Miyagawa-san handed over his cellphone to Mai and gave her a playful wink. Mai received it nervously and greet her childhood friend.

"Moshi moshi? Shin-chan?"

**"MAI-CHAN!" **she heard him screamed in relief.

"Geez, no need to shout Shin-chan. It's been quite a long time ne? How are you?"

**"I'm perfectly fine! Sorry, didn't mean to shout. Ah, I heard about what happen. Are you okay? Where do you live now? Did you have someone taking care of you? Chichi-ue said that you will probably come to England for a visit. Is that true?" **Shinichiro said through the phone.

"Ahaha, you sure have a lot of questions Shin-chan. But yes, I have plan to visit England. I'm going to meet my grandparents. I will visit you too if you don't mind"

**"Of course not! I'll give you a tour around the town. Oh, how about visiting my college? I just started studying here two months ago though. My classmates and professors are good, except one. Ugh, I bet that guy doesn't even understand the meaning of 'good night sleep'. He kept giving us piles of papers to be done in a day! I swear I'll throw up if I got to finish another 'fifty-pages' assignment in one night" **

"Ara? That's sound horrible. You should tell your professor about it. He might understand if you explain to him" she suggested.

**"Ugh, I don't think so. Ah, but he'll be out of the country for two or more weeks, so I'd be able to get enough sleep for awhile"**

"Oh, that's good! Make sure that you eat properly too okay?"

**"Hai hai ... you sounds like a housewife Mai-chan. Is that why you wear that kimono? Chichi-ue told me what it means"**

"Mou ... why are you teasing me too?"

**"Ahaha, but that's true! Ah, sorry Mai-chan, I got to go. I have a class in fifteen minutes. Can I call you again later?"**

"Sure!" Mai answered cheerfully and gave him her cellphone number.

**"Okay. I'll call you when I get home. Oh, and Mai-chan?"**

"Nani?"

**"I'm looking forward to see you again"** Shinichiro said before he finally bid his goodbye and hung up.

"So? He asked for your number?" Miyagawa-san asked.

"Hai. He said he has class in fifteen minutes, but he will call me again when he get home" Mai answered.

Miyagawa-san shared a knowing grin with his wife, and then Sakuya-san cheerfully said,

"So, when can we start the wedding preparation?"

Mai can only groaned while both Ayako and Bou-san sweat-dropped at her question.

* * *

A/N: remember to review, or I'll make Mai enter nunnery and Naru will went straight to asylum because of critical tea-withdrawal syndrome.


	8. Departure and Arrival

My dear lovely readers, I cannot say how ashamed I am for the very late update. I have no excuse to say. It's just kinda hard to write (or type) this down. The writer's block is killing me. I hope you will forgive this humble author for making you wait and still spare some of your time to read and review this story.

Thank you so much for my loyal readers who's been patiently wait for this new chapter. I'll try my best to keep writing this, and I will not abandon any of my story. But I also apologize if I won't be able to update as often as the other authors. I hope that you will understand.

And for my beloved beta reader, **Thearistocrat**, thank you so much for your help. Thank you for being patient with my ignorance and tardiness, and for your great support for this chapter (and hopefully for the future chapters too).

Well then beloved readers, now let me present you the new chapter of Long Journey of Love. Enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. It belongs to Ono Fuyumi.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Departure and Arrival

Normal POV

(Bou-san's House)

"Hurry up, Ayako! We need to pick up Mai before we go to the airport!" Bou-san tapped his foot impatiently as he called out to his wife.

"Hai, hai. I'll be there in a moment!" Ayako yelled back from their bedroom.

She came out not long after with Yuuichiro in her arms. Yura-san followed right behind her with two large traveling bags in her hands.

"So that's what took you so long. You decided to bring the entire wardrobe, huh?" Bou-san grinned playfully at her.

Ayako glared at him before a smirk tucked on the corners of her lips. "Don't worry, love. I didn't forget to pack your clothes. Some shorts, socks, and undershirts. That's all you need, right?"

Bou-san paled before letting out a nervous laugh.

"You... You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Oh, and I heard that even if it's summer, it's still quite cold in England," she said mockingly.

"Ayako!" he whined desperately.

"Mommy is lying, Daddy. She put lots of your clothes in your bag," Yuuichiro told him with a straight face.

"Yuuichiro! Why did you tell your daddy!?" Ayako pouted childishly at her son.

"But you told me not to lie, Mommy," he answered innocently.

"Hai, hai. Let's go then. We need to pick up Mai first, right? What about the others?" she asked her husband as he helped Yura-san put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"John and Masako will pick up Yasu on their way. Ken-san and Sakuya-san will be waiting for us at the airport," he explained.

Ayako nodded. After making sure that Yuuichiro was safely placed in his seat, she and Bou-san bid Yura-san their farewell.

* * *

(Mai's Apartment)

"Mai, are you ready?" Bou-san asked as he rapped on her front door.

"I'm coming!" Mai called out as she hauled her overstuffed traveling bag and opened the door.

"Morning, Bou-san. Could you help me with the bag, please? I need to lock the door" she asked him.

"Sure," he lifted the bag and grunted at the weight.

"Oww, it's heavy! So you decided to take your entire wardrobe too?" he teased.

"What are you… Never mind. I don't think I want to know. You probably pissed off Ayako again," she murmured to herself.

He laughed at her comment and proceeded to put the bag into the trunk of his car.

"Hey, Mai! Everything ready? You didn't forget to pack all the things I put on the list, right?"

"Hai, hai... Don't worry, Ayako. I'm not a kid anymore, okay?" she rolled her eyes while grinning.

Ayako's gaze softened upon hearing her words.

"You're no child, indeed. You've grown from a childish high school girl into a fine young woman in the past four years. Time sure has passed, ne?" she said softly.

"Yeah. Lots of things have happened in the last few years," Mai said with a distant look on her face.

Ayako turned her sympathetic gaze toward Mai. True, lots of things had happened in the past four years, especially after the departure of a certain narcissist.

"But it is time to move forward, right?" Ayako's voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

"Yes. It is," she answered and her eyes lit up with new spirit.

'_That's right. I need to pull myself together. I got through it when Naru left and I can get through Gene's departure as well.'_

"Done! Ugh, it's hard to fit anything into the trunk. Ayako's stuff is taking up too much space," Bou-san wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"Hey! Your stuff is in those bags too!" Ayako fumed at him.

Mai once again laughed at their bickering and entered the car. She seated herself in the back seat, right next to Yuuichiro.

"Nee-chan!" the little boy cried happily at his sister.

"Hi, Yuu-chan! How are you? Have you been a good boy to Mommy?" she asked cheerfully.

He beamed at her and nodded his head vigorously.

"I've been a good boy, Nee-chan! I ate all my food today and helped Mommy put the clothes into the bag!" he said proudly.

Mai gave him two thumbs up, causing her brother to giggle merrily. Bou-san seated himself into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"So, are you ready to go to England?" Bou-san asked.

"YES!" Mai and Yuuichiro answered simultaneously.

He chuckled at their enthusiasm and started to drive the car toward the airport. Ayako shook her head and smiled, glad to see her little family gathered in happiness.

* * *

_She found herself standing in front of a small traditional house surrounded by trees. The air around the house felt clean and pure, unlike the polluted air of the town she lived in. Thinking that she must be dreaming, she willed herself to look around and find anything of importance. She moved herself from the front of the house toward the garden and saw a little girl, no older than seven or eight years old sat near the pond. She wore a black kimono with a flowery pattern. White lace adorned the hem of her sleeves. The kimono was paired with a red hakama, giving the young girl a somewhat boyish look. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied in high ponytail with red flower hair pins. She didn't notice Mai's presence at first, and keep staring at the water with blank expression. Mai felt the urge to touch the little girl, to pull her into her embrace and wipe away the sadness in her eyes. But before she could do anything, the girl suddenly turned around and looked at Mai._

_"Onee-chan... What are you doing here?" She asked her politely, her bright green eyes stared curiously at her._

_Mai was flabbergasted by the question._

_"You can see me!?" she asked her._

_The little girl scoffed at her question._

_"Don't be silly. Of course I can see you, Onee-chan. You're standing right in front of me."_

_"How... Why... Who are you?"_

_"I'm the one who should ask you that, Onee-chan. Your hair," the little girl contemplated the older one for a few long seconds. "It's similar to mine. Who are you, Onee-chan?"_

_"I'm... I'm Taniyama Mai. What's your name?"_

_The young girl stares at Mai, her face void of expression before she carefully answered, "Mitsuko. My name is Taniyama Mitsuko."_

* * *

"Wake up, Mai! Geez, you sure know how to sleep!" Ayako slowly shook her shoulder, waking her up from the strange dream.

"Huh? What?" She asked in her groggy state.

"We have arrived at the airport, Jou-chan," Bou-san explained as he took out the bags from the trunk.

"Oh. Right. Airport," she murmured softly and yawned.

'_That has never happened before. Who was that little girl? She has the same last name as me. Is it a coincidence or is she really related to me? And how the hell was she able to see me if it was one of those dreams?_'

"Jou-chan, care to lend me a hand?" Bou-san's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Sorry! Let me help you with that!" She got up from her seat and strode towards her surrogate father.

"Still didn't get enough sleep last night?" he asked her kindly.

"Sort of. I felt nervous about the trip," she confessed sheepishly.

He chuckled and gave a light pat on her head.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out." He told her reassuringly.

"I hope so, Bou-san. I hope so," she said as they followed Ayako and Yuuichiro toward the departure area.

* * *

(Narita Airport)

"Oi, Mai-chan! Here!" Miyagawa-san waved his hand from the departure area.

"Ken Oji-san! Sakuya Oba-san!" Mai waved back as she tried to pull herself out from the crowd.

"Ugh. There are so many people here. Are they going on the same plane with us?" She wiped her sweat off and checked her things to make sure everything was still in place.

"No, Mai-chan. Some of them will be on different flights," Sakuya-san explained as she gave her a friendly hug.

"I see. Oh, Oba-san, Oji-san, these are my friends I told you about," she said and pointed toward Masako, John, and Yasu.

"Thank you so much for taking care of us, Miyagawa-san. I'm John Brown," John introduced himself. He shook hands with Miyagawa-san and bowed politely to Sakuya-san.

"I'm Hara Masako and this is Yasuhara Osamu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miyagawa-san." She bowed gracefully toward the couple.

"The pleasure is ours, Hara-san. And I'm so happy to finally see the infamous Yasuhara. Mai told us quite a lot about you," Sakuya-san said then smiled kindly at the young man.

"I hope it's nothing bad, Miyagawa-san," Yasu grinned playfully and bowed.

"Of course not, Yasu. I don't badmouth people," Mai smacked his shoulder playfully.

The group laughed at Mai's comment.

"Oh, well let's check in first, okay?" Miyagawa-san suggested and led the party toward the boarding pass.

* * *

As they waited in line with other passengers, a large group of people exited from the arrival gate. Most of them were foreigners, but there are two Asian-looking men among them. One was a tall Chinese man with black hair, his long bangs covered his left eye. The other one was a very handsome young man with midnight black hair. He looked like he was Japanese except for his striking blue eyes. Both of them walked confidently toward the exit.

"Have you made sure of the exact location of our client?" the young man asked his Chinese companion.

"Madoka has informed me that the client resides in Hinohara Village at Nishitama District. I have arranged for a car to take us there," he answered.

"Very well." The young man nodded in approval.

"Noll... Don't you want to contact the others? It's been four years since we left. I think they deserve at least a greeting from us," he said carefully.

"Hn. We shall see about that later," he stated nonchalantly.

The Chinese man just sighed at his answer and they continued to stride passed the other passengers.

* * *

Mai suddenly felt something tug on the back of her mind. Something, or someone, with a familiar aura was close. She looked around and tried to find the source, but the huge mass of people made it difficult.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I see your passport and ticket please?"

Mai turned her attention back toward the voice.

"Ah, gomen. Here it is," she smiled and handed the passport and ticket to the flight attendant.

'_What the hell was that? It must have been my imagination,_' she thought to herself.


	9. Japan and England

I'm back everyone! So sorry for the late update. I suddenly had a change of plan for this story, so it took longer for me to write this chapter. I hope the next one could get out faster. By the way, this chapter wasn't beta-ed yet, I'll work on it with **TheAristocrat** later. So please just ignore the typos and grammatical errors.

Special thanks for everyone who has reviewed the last chapter :

**2takuya**, **sweet usako-mamo chan**, **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, **HeheSmile**, **Alexkitkat**, **AliceWalker121**, **PearlesantlRose**, **Adrienne Lynne**, **twighlightangel61090**, **dancingfingers** and **97vamp**.

And also for everyone who has read, favorited and followed this story. Your supports are very appreciated :)

Anyway, this chapter was basically a filler before we move onto their journey. But I have quite a dilemma now. Do you want Naru and his case on the next chapter or Mai and her meeting with her grandparents? Please tell me what you think, it will greatly help me on writing the next chapter.

And now, let's get to the ninth chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Japan and England**

Normal POV

(Narita Airport, Tokyo)

The two men walked away from the baggage claim, dragging their decent size suitcases behind. Lin was busy making a phone call to Madoka, informing that they have arrived in Japan, while Naru keep walking toward the exit, not even bother to spare a glance toward the giggling girls across the room.

"Yes Madoka. We have arrived. We will be heading to the village tomorrow morning. I know. I'll check the email as soon as we get there. Yes. Alright. What was that again?" Lin was having difficulty following Madoka's words through the phone. He silently listened to the woman's question from the other line.

"No, we haven't contact them yet," he answered her question.

A disapproving yell could be heard through the phone, and Lin winced slightly upon hearing it.

"I told him, Madoka. He said he will consider it. Just give him time."

The woman made a disbelieve snort and continued her rant. Lin sighed and listened quietly, gave a few comments and finally bid his goodbye.

"What did she say?" Naru asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"The usual. To be courteous toward the client, to refrain you from insulting the client, to make sure that you do not ordering people around and treat them like some idiots, informing that she sent us the latest report about the case and..." Lin's voice trailed off a bit, he seemed unsure about his next words.

The younger man lifted up his eyebrow upon hearing the hesitation in his colleague's voice.

"And?"

"She asked whether we have contacted Taniyama-san and the others."

"That is none of her business. I will instruct you to contact them if it's necessary." Naru said coldly.

Lin sighed again. This is why he hates when Madoka meddles with Noll's affair, especially where a certain ex-assistant (Mai) was concerned. His icy demeanor seems to drop below zero degree, and his answer would be most likely curt and cold. He didn't know what happen between those two four years ago, but it seems to have quite a deep impact on the great Oliver Davis.

"If you're just going to stand there all day and sighing like an idiot, feel free to take a flight back to England. I don't need a distracted person in my case," he said rudely and strode away from Lin.

Knowing well that it would be pointless to talk back to Noll when he's in a bad mood, Lin kept his mouth shut and silently walked right behind him. He waved his hand for a taxi and put their suitcases in the trunk. Naru was already sitting in the back seat and staring outside the window, completely ignored Lin who cautiously sat beside him. Lin just shrugged, he has gotten used to his -quoted from Mai- 'narcissistic jerk' personality. He told the driver their destination, laid his back to his seat and closed his tired eyes, trying to adjust his body with the time difference. He was almost drift off to sleep when he heard a soft sound from his side, and thought that it was a dream when he heard Naru mumbled to himself.

"_**It's**__** been four years. She could have already forgotten about it anyway.**_"

* * *

(Nikko Hotel, Tokyo)

Lin knocked on Naru's door, carrying his precious laptop along. He felt quite refreshed after taking a bath and napping for a few hours. He even got to eat some sandwiches to fill his empty stomach, so he wouldn't suffer if Naru decided to pass dinner, _again_. The door finally opened and revealing Naru, still clad in his traveling clothes.

"You haven't changes your clothes yet?" Lin asked, even if he knows Naru won't even bother to answer.

Naru turned around and let Lin closed the door, heading toward the desk where his laptop and notebook lay. The laptop was already turned on, so Lin assumed that he's been working since he arrived at his own room.

"I have reviewed the report. According to the client, the haunting has gotten worse, some people were badly injured in the last incident and one of them was currently in comatose," he informed the young ghost hunter.

"Are they aware of the cause of this haunting?"

"They don't, apparently. The village head wrote that they never experienced any disturbance that could be categorized as paranormal activity before. It only started about one week ago, and it's getting worse every day. Some of the villagers had actually fled to another village."

"Does the report mention anything significant happened in the previous week?"

"No. The report said that someone passed away that week and there were several accidents happened, but none of it was considered as unusual."

"Then we will need further interview with the client. And I also want to have an audience with the victims." Naru said as he drank his black coffee.

"I will contact the client again and asked him to make the arrangement. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Lin asked as he typed down Naru's instruction.

"That's all for now. Make sure that the equipments are safely arrived by the time we get there."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need anything," Lin inwardly sighed in relief. It seems that he won't be missing dinner tonight.

He stood up from his seat and about to exit the room when he heard Naru called for him.

Oh, and ordered me some coffee on your way back," he poured the rest of the black coffee into his mug.

Lin stopped and turned his head slightly toward him.

"You drank too much coffee. You won't be able to get any sleep if you keep drinking that," he reminded him softly.

"I used to drink coffee before," he answered nonchalantly.

"But you also used to drink tea before." Lin almost bit his own tongue after he said that. It was just a simple statement, but he could see Naru froze for a moment, before he finally regained his composure and coldly faced his Chinese ex-guardian.

"That is none of your business. I am an adult, and you are no longer my guardian. Please refrain yourself from acting as one. I don't need it," he said harshly.

"You sure as hell don't need it, but you've made your parents worried. Do you even consider how your mother felt when she found out that you collapse in your lab last year? She blamed herself for it. That's why your father insisted to have me here with you, to keep you from overworked yourself to death. Now I suggest that you act like a real adult and refrain yourself from doing stupid things. We will be heading to the village early in the morning, and I want you to have a good rest before we depart," Lin reprimanded him in no nonsense tone and exited the room, slightly slammed the door in the process.

"Damn it," Naru cursed as he threw himself toward the queen sized bed, covering his eyes with his right arm. He felt tired all of a sudden, and felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. He quietly lay back on his bed, his breathing soft and steady. He was peacefully asleep until he suddenly woken up from a dream, a dream which been haunting him for the past few years.

_**'I love you, Naru...'**_

Flashes of memories came through his mind. Her trembling voice, her tear stricken face, her gaze which held so many different emotions. He once again felt a pang in his chest, just like any other time when he was having that dream.

"Damn it all," he cursed again and reached for the phone, calling the room service for another pot of coffee.

There _was_ a reason why he insisted to drink coffee. He drank it because it kept him from seeing _that_ dream.

* * *

"Noll? It's me," Lin knocked on his door the next morning.

He waited for a moment until the door was opened.

"Does the car arrived yet?" he asked him.

"No, it will be arrived at eight. It's still seven now, I suggest we go grab something to eat first," he said as he looked around the room and noticed that Naru's laptop still turned on.

"Were you working all night long again? I told you to have a good rest last night," he scolded him.

He just ignored his scolding, shut down his laptop and put it in into the bag. He then proceeded to collect his things so it would be ready when they depart. Lin sighed in frustration.

"I'll head downstairs first to reserve our seat. Do you want me to order something for you?"

"Just make sure that they still have coffee," he replied.

"They probably have run out of it last night because of you," Lin mumbled to himself as he exited the room and walked toward the restaurant.

* * *

(Heathrow Airport, London)

"Uwaah… I'm beat…" Mai stretched her body as she finally got out from the plane.

"Tired from the long flight, Mai-chan?" Miyagawa-san smiled sympathetically at her.

"Hai. And how come it's still day time in here?" she asked.

"Ahaha, that's because England have nine hours difference with Japan. It's actually around eleven at night in Tokyo," he explained.

"No wonder I feel so sleepy," she yawned.

"A lady shouldn't yawn in front of people, Mai-chan," Sakuya-san reminded her playfully.

Mai immediately closed her mouth and scratched her head sheepishly.

"You slept all along the way, Mai-chan. How come you still feel sleepy?" Yasu asked slyly.

"Shut up, Yasu," she grumbled and lightly smacked his shoulder.

Miyagawa-san just laughed at their silly behavior.

"Come on everyone, we better get to our hotel before Mai-chan fell asleep while standing," he said jokingly.

The others laughed at his remark as they headed toward the baggage claim.

* * *

(Holiday Inn Heathrow, London)

When they arrived at the hotel, Miyagawa-san immediately went to the front desk and retrieved their room keys. He gave out the keys to Mai, Ayako and John. Ayako will stay with Bou-san and Yuuichiro while Mai shared the room with Masako and John with Yasu.

"The hotel service will help to bring your luggage to your rooms. Dinner starts at six, you could rest for awhile before we head to the restaurant," Miyagawa-san informed them.

"You all go first. I have something to talk with Ken-san and Sakuya-san," Bou-san said.

He whispered something to Ayako who nodded while the others waved at them and obediently followed the lead of the hotel attendant to their rooms.

"I wonder what he needs to say to Oji-san and Oba-san," Mai wondered.

"Maybe he wants to make sure about your living arrangement. We only stay here for a week while you will stay for a month," Masako said.

"You probably right. Bou-san has been talking nonstop about it ever since I decided to go to England. He could be such a worrywart sometimes," she said.

"That's because he cares, Mai-chan. We all do," John said calmly.

"I know. I could never be thankful enough for that," she smiled at them.

They arrived at the girl's room and bid their goodbyes after promised to take them for a walk later. Mai immediately threw herself onto the bed while Masako stared disapprovingly at her.

"You should change your clothes first, Mai. It's dirty," she reprimanded her.

"Yes, Mother," she rolled her eyes and got up from the bed.

The corners of Masako's lips lifted slightly upon hearing her response.

"If I were your mother, you won't be permitted to wear those short skirts and camisoles outside. No daughter of mine should wear such scandalous clothes," she said.

"Hey! They're normal clothes for a teenager like me! Besides, it's called tank top not camisole, and it's absolutely not scandalous," she protested.

"Whatever. Just go change your clothes. And please wear a longer skirt. It's still quite cold from the rain outside. We don't want you to get sick before we even get to your grandparents house. They would think that we didn't take care of you properly," she waved her hand dismissively.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll change my clothes! Poor John, he has such an old fashioned girlfriend," she said jokingly.

"Come on, Mai. John is an ex-priest. He highly agrees with my choice of clothing," she replied.

Mai stuck out her tongue at her and went into the bathroom to change her clothes. Masako chuckled at her childish behavior.

'_Whatever happened, Mai will always be Mai,'_ she inwardly smiled.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review or Naru will be chased by the angry hotel service for robbing them off of their coffee.


End file.
